My strength
by MsxBunnyBunsx
Summary: Denzel is fighting inner feeling as he discovers that Marlene is always supporting him and begins to have feeling for Marlene. But when they are kidnapped and discover a whole new crisis, they must team up to make the world safe & find their way home


Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy 7 or its characters I just own the story

**Chapter 1 ** Seeing the light

Marlene closed her notebook as the last bell rang across the school stating that the day has finally ended. She looked around as kids started to gather their belongings and chatted away with their friends about their day. She could hear the kids in the hall as the school came to life, kids yelling with excitement of the end of the day. Marlene started to put her long hair in a ponytail to get it of of her face when she heard the usual after school activity kick into gear.

The girls all began to giggle as boys from the other class burst through the door. Their school uniform was placed on them in their own style. Their white shirts hanging out and blue trousers baggy. There blue coat hung lazily over their shoulder or hung unbuttoned and placed lazily on them. Marlene looked down at her own uniform. She neatly had her white shirt buttoned up like it should. A bow tied neatly in the center of her collar. Her shirt was tucked in under her solid black skirt that was a few inches above her knees. Marlene thought it was to short when she first tried it on. If she were to bend down touching her toes, her underwear would become visible. But only a little. Tifa stated that it was sporty and cute and that Marlene might find someone who likes how it looks on her. Marlene blushed unconsciously and shook it off. She looked at the boys again with little interest.

One boy went straight to a red headed girl who blushed deeply, her face turning the shade of red. She let out a string of high pitched giggles as she turned her gaze to the ground.

"So Janet.." he said leaning against her desk, his face inches from her." You wanna do something later?"

Janet's face literally turned the color of a tomato as she shyly shifted in her seat. Without looking at him she made a quick nod, which produced a wide smile on the boys face. His dimples ever so present.

He was one of the popular boys of the school. His jet black hair was spiked up practically two inches up. He had sharp features. His nose perfectly formed on his face. He has bright green eyes that got the ladies hooked. What got to every girl was his charm to the ladies and his smile.

At the sight of the two all the girls began to giggle out loud and sprout their flirtation. The other boys made their move on the other girls.

A sigh escaped Marlene as she watched from her seat. _This is so pathetic on many levels._ Marlene would admit that he was handsome but she knew better. He was also known for his record.

"Hey Drake!" someone yelled from the hall.

The green eyed boy looked and yelled back, "I'm busy!" turning his attention back to Janet.

"Dude!" a sandy haired boy poked his head him, breathing hard. Marlene expected he had run all the way to the classroom.

"Drake, come on! Strife-boy just started a fight with Josh!" he exclaimed with excitement .

"WHAT?"

Drake forgot all about Janet and took off after his friend.

_Oh no._ Marlene thought. Panic began to settle in as she began to think of the only person who was labeled under that name.

She took off down the hall, following other kids as they heard the news of a fight raging. She picked up her pace. The black flats she wore weren't helping her run any faster but she tried her best to maneuver in them.

She burst through the back doors and followed some kids to the sports field. She saw a giant crowd at the end of the field and headed straight for it. The kids where all yelling and cursing as they witnessed blows that Marlene has yet to see. She began to force her way to the crowd and the pain in her chest became overwhelming. She fought the tears of emotions away as she began to shove and the boys and girls that gathered to watch.

"OH! Nice one josh!" Marlene heard ahead of her. She pushed harder until she was up front and center.

What she saw horrified her.

The boy she new for so many years, that lived in the same house as her, was getting a beating of his life.

She could barely make out the sandy brown haired boy laying on the floor taking punched to the stomach that made him grunt with pain.

"Denzel!" Marlene screamed, tears falling down the sides of her cheeks. Apparently he heard her because he focused his green eyes on her and a look of worry crossed his face. But only for a second. His face changed to determination.

He pushed the boy back enough to place his foot on his stomach and sent the boy flying a couple a feet away from him. Denzel manage to get to his feet fast enough to jump on the boy as he attempted to get back up. Denzel released all his anger and began to lay punch after punch onto the boys face. Blood began to become noticeable on the boys face and blood smeared all over Denzel's knuckles.

Marlene watched on horror as Denzel began to use the training that was taught to him. The training was for defense and to kill monsters. Not humans.

The crowd fell silent as they watch the scene play before them. The shock the Denzel, also known as Strife-boy, went beyond the typical fighting to a whole new dangerous level.

Marlene couldn't take another second of it. She ran forward and grabbed his hand just as it was coming down for another punch.

Denzel realized that his right fist connected with something else other then the boy's bloody face. He looked up to see Marlene kneeling next to him gripping his hand tightly. His eyes widened as Marlene wrapped her two arms around his one arm, hugging it against her chest. He saw the tears falling from her face as she begged him to stop. Her voice came out soft and a whisper," Please stop, Denzel.."

He stared for a second before he realized that all the kids were watching. He shook her off his arm and glared at the now unconscious boy beneath him. He sighed and began to stand until he heard a small yelp from his side, knowing to well who makes that kind of girly sound.

He saw Marlene sprawled on the grass as Drake moved past her. His eyes fueled with anger. "What the hell is your problem you piece of s*&%!"

Denzel looked at Marlene who's tears began to flow freely now. Seeing Marlene cry really set him off. He realized minutes later that Drake and thrown Marlene out of the way forcefully. Anger began to build inside his chest. He turned his gaze back to Drake, piercing those of Drakes. Drake's eyes wavered as he tried to look just as intimidating.

"You want some too?" was Denzel's only reply.

Before anything could start again, the kids heard yelling from the direction of the school. Four teachers were running their way. The kids began to laugh as they all bolted down the field, spreading like ants in different direction.

Drake turned his glaring eyes back to Denzel's. "Your gonna get whats comin' to you! That I can guarantee." He said it with such venom that Denzel knew right off that he would probably get jumped by the punk.

Drake took off down the field towards the teacher and talked to one of the teachers before turning around and smirking at him before entering the school building.

Denzel, Marlene and the boy named josh were the remaining ones on the field. Denzel walked over to where Marlene was still sitting on the floor and reached for her hand, pulling her to her feet.

Marlene saw Denzel's eyes soften with a look of worry and guilt a he asked softly," are you ok?"

Marlene nodded her head and before she knew it herself she threw herself at Denzel and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Denzel felt his face burn knowing it was probably a shade of red. "Marlene…" he said questioning until he felt her body shake and then sniffle. _She's crying._ he thought.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a small squeeze. "im fine" he sighed. " he didn't get as bad as you think"

He pulled her away and started poking himself in the ribs really hard. "see?" he said. Marlene laughed and lightly punched him in the arm. Denzel was trying to make her feel better.

Denzel chuckled softly as he saw Marlene smiled her bright smile. The moment was ruined by a teacher screamed!

They turned and saw Mrs. Brendon bend down towards the boy on the ground frantically checking if he had a pulse.

Denzel rolled his eyes. _Oh please! Like I would do something like that!___If he did Tifa would murder him! He shifted from foot to foot as he realized that he had gotten into his sixth fight the year and Tifa would probably kill him for sure. Just the thought of it scared him to death. He'd rather face the wrath of a thousand Sephiroth's than Tifa's motherly rage. He let out depressed sigh.

Marlene placed her hand on Denzel's shoulder, giving him a small squeeze with her small soft hand. He turned and looked as Marlene gave him a reassuring smile. He had forgotten about her for a minute. Marlene was going to be there and help him explain to Cloud and Tifa about what happened. He returned her smile as he felt grateful for her defending him and stopping him when he lost control of his emotions.

Denzel was actually really somewhat irritated also. He noticed that whenever Denzel found himself in trouble, Marlene would always be there. He didn't understand why she always followed him or why she even cared.

"Denzel?.."

He blinked a couple of times and noticed he was deep in thought. "what?"

"well..you looked mad for a second. Are you ok?

Denzel didn't realize that what he was thinking showed on his face. He quickly nodded his head." Ya..i'm fine. Don't worry" he looked away and focused on the teachers trying to revive josh to his senses. A small smirk crept onto his lips.

"And what is it that you find so amusing, Denzel?" Mr. Donelle hollered. He was a plump man. Probably the fattest guy Denzel ever met. He was bald and was trying to make up for it with his pathetic excuse of a mustache. He walked over to Denzel and grabbed him under his arm and began to drag him to the school building. No doubt taking him to the principal's office to call his guardians. They entered the school building which was nearly deserted. He could hear their footsteps echo through the hallway, Marlene's soft steps trailing behind them.

Mr. Donelle stopped abruptly and turned to face Marlene. "And may I ask where your going, missy?"

Marlene stood defiantly, her hand folded in front of her. "I'm going to the office with Denzel." She said flatly. She put on a straight face. She wouldn't take no for an answer. She was worried sick about Denzel and she wasn't going to let him go to hell by himself that's for sure.

Mr. Donelle simply grunted and continued walking dragging Denzel along with him. Denzel didn't understand why she didn't just leave him alone. It was none of her business anyways. She always had to involve herself. He felt like she was trying to be like Tifa. Stubborn and always prying.

They enter 's office and he let the two students walk inside before slamming to door shut behind them.

"You sit there, young man!" pointed to a chair next to his desk and Denzel sat without looking into the eyes of the principle or Marlene's."And you missy" he pointed to a chair in the corner of the office near the door." Over there"

She moved silently over to the leather chair and sat on the edge of the chair. Making sure to cross her legs as Tifa taught her to. She looked anxiously over to where Denzel sat hoping to see if he was ok, but he kept his gaze to the ground. He was fiddling with his folded hangs. He was leaning forward his head bent so she could barely see his eyes. His sandy brown hair hung loosely down. If he were standing straight his bangs would barely cover his eyes, but his hair was slightly curly which gave it a small wave to it. The length of his hair barley passed his ears.

She was snapped out of her observation as began to talk on the phone with someone. _Probably Tifa._ She thought. A few words were passed and then he hung up. He stood from his chair and walked to the door.

"You kids stay here while I go meet your guardians in the front of the school!" and with that he slammed the door shut. An awkward silence grew into the room as Marlene shifted in her chair. She looked around and noticed that had bare walls. He only had two shelves with numerous books and binders on education and teaching. On his desk contained only a computer, a phone, a clock and a coffee mug.

"Marlene."

Marlene looked to Denzel who was staring at her intensely. She gasped and she began to notice the real damage that was cause to him. He had a bruise on his left cheek the was turning into a sickening green color. The bottom of his lip had been busted and was bleeding heavily. She reached for her handkerchief she had in her pocket and rushed to his side and began to wipe his lip.

"What are you doing?" Denzel asked forcefully as he pulled away from Marlene's touch. She knelt there, staring at his angry eyes. She looked at her shoulder and mumble something under her breathe.

"what?" he asked unable to hear her. She looked up at him and said more clearly" I'm cleaning off the blood."

Marlene reached again with her handkerchief and Denzel again pulled away from her. He glared at her as practically yelled at her "Why are you always here?" he began to breathe heavily as anger started to build up. He shook his head and added " Why are you always trying to help me? How does it benefit you? You always seem to be everywhere I am when it comes to trouble! Why can't you just mind your business!

Marlene felt hurt at his words. They were harsh, yes, but what bothered her most was that he was being selfish! Anger grew in her as she stood up. Denzel noticed the change in her eyes that went from scared to anger. What he didn't expect was an unexpected sting to his already bruised face. He winced as his head was forcefully turned to the left. He looked up in shock as Marlene, the oh so gentle girl, had brought her hand down and slapped him across the face.

Tears of anger ran down her cheeks as she tried to ignore the stinging sensation that was left on her hand. She looked into the eyes of a shocked Denzel and exclaimed "haven't you ever thought just once out of all the things we've been through that I might actually care a lot about you?"

Before any of them could respond the door to the principles office opened revealing a very straight faced Cloud. His blue eyes instantly set on Denzel. Denzel had the face like he was about to face death. He looked at Marlene who still had tears falling down her cheeks. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her second father and smiled. Cloud simply nodded and looked at the teacher.

"thank you, . Ill take the kids from here." He turned abruptly and out the door, not letting the principle say a few words of disgust about Denzel's behavior. Cloud stopped just out the door and called Denzel. "Denzel. Marlene. Let's go home." Denzel slowly stood.

Denzel was ashamed and embarrassed. He disappointed cloud, his only known father, and he was still processing what Marlene had said. Why was she so kind and bright all the time. It made no sense to him.

Marlene was the first to walk out the door and headed to the front entrance. Denzel followed pursuit with Cloud trailing behind them. As they were walking clouds voice rang out throught the hall" Are you ok, Denzel?"

Denzel continued walking and merely said "just a few punches to the stomach and my face. Nothing broken. So I'm ok."

"hmm" was Clouds only reply. They let the school building and headed towards clouds bike. Cloud was still dressed in his black pants and sleeveless turtleneck. He mounted his bike and Marlene took her place in front of Cloud. Denzel hesitated. He looked up to blue mako eyes staring at him. Denzel looked straight at Cloud and said loudly " I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry.." Denzel looked away trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall.

What shook Denzel out of it was Clouds response. He heard his voice say softly "it's ok, Denzel. There has to be a reason why it happened and I'm ready to listen. But for now we need to get you home and make sure your ok. Understand?" Cloud looked knowingly as him.

Denzel could only nod. He moved towards the bike jumped on behind cloud. After making sure he was secure he gave Cloud thumbs up. Denzel could see Marlene make a thumbs up in front of Cloud. The bike roared to life as Cloud put it in gear and took off towards the slums they called home.

So what did you guys think?

Poor Denzel…he kicked butt! Hahahahahaaha

And Marlene is just to gentle..then again she did slap him.. go girl!

This is my first story and I hope people begin to like it!

Reviews would be awesome! Any opinion and anything that you think that can improve my story please feel free to throw whatever it is at me. Tomatoes or flowers

I shall update very soon so please give you advice!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy 7 or any of the characters I just own the story!


End file.
